


Viva Verona

by alanarcane



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, But with a happy ending, Dorks in Love, M/M, Multi, Passion
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 这群维罗纳的青年被恋爱卷走了！Mark Owen as JulietHoward Donald as RomeoGary Barlow as MercutioJason Orange as BenvolioRobbie Williams as Tybalt





	Viva Verona

**Author's Note:**

> So......I actually wrote fic this two or three weeks ago and for some reason I almost give it up. (Okay the reason is: Mark wore a light blue shirt on gig and I thought that outfit was so so so like Romeo and I had doubts about my own thoughts. ) But the video Mark posted in Italy - standing on the balcony and said "Romeo, Romeo......." literally blow my mind!!! Now I decided to finish it.  
> (Attention: This AU mostly basic on French musical Romeo et Juliette but not the original one, sorry. )

这个故事起先并无任何特殊之处，就和任何一个被编造出来的故事一样，它发生，发展，并且得到一个结局——他们同往常一样出现在不是每个人都能享受到的维罗纳假日的清晨，广场上鸽子们的咕咕声还显得有些困倦，一旁的草叶尚未散去晨露。有两个青年早早就在一旁的石台阶上占好了位置，他们看起来不过二十出头，其中一位抱着一本旧书，半倚着柱子；另一位则盘腿坐在他下边一级台阶上，忙于在笔记本上写写画画。他们异乎同龄人的奇怪作息一半都要归功于坐着看书的那位——杰森，一向奉行健康生活主义，为此他不惜每天天不亮就把他的两位好兄弟从床上捞起来，以免他们会在某天早晨陷入万劫不复的永眠；另一半则要归功于这座所有人都抬头不见低头见的小城，如果你想在这里找到五分钟的安宁，最好的办法只有在别人都还在睡梦中的时候起来。

大概过了十分钟，一位高个的卷发青年从石台阶的后边晃晃悠悠地踱了过来，一边还打着哈欠，脸上写满了困倦却又挂着满足的微笑。杰森和加里很自然地给他挪了个位置，好让迟到的朋友能挤到他们俩中间坐下。

“你迟到了，霍华德。”杰森头也没抬的说道，“所以，你昨晚去了哪儿？”

被称作霍华德的青年像是没听到杰森的问话似的，自顾自发出了几声傻笑。他拿手托着下巴坐在原地呆了半晌，这才神色恍惚的回过头去回答杰森的问题，“我昨晚见到了我的天使。”霍华德挺直后背，表情变得严肃庄重，然后宣布道，“我亲爱的朋友，我的兄弟们，我恋爱了。”

“又，”杰森把书翻过去一页，“我记得我几天前才听过这话，不过很高兴你终于从上一个姑娘留给你的痛苦中走了出来——所以，这次又是哪家的姑娘？那位瓦伦汀呢？”

“‘他’可不是个姑娘！”

加里手中的笔啪嗒一声掉在了地上，他目瞪口呆地盯着正在冲杰森喋喋不休的霍华德，“天啊，可千万别是我想的那样。”

“那样是哪样？”霍华德转回身来不满地抱怨起来，杰森这会儿终于合上了他手上的书本，苦笑着越过霍华德宽阔的肩膀冲加里摇了摇头。

“难道Markie不该被称为天使吗？你们难道没见过他可爱的笑容和星辰一般的眼睛吗？”霍华德有些激动地挥舞起手臂比划起来，但是他立刻察觉到自己的举动有些过于夸张，马上又缩了回来，把脸深深埋在掌心里，“天啊，他要是跳舞也一定很好看，虽然他还不会，但是他说他想学。你们如果也听过他的声音——”

加里的本子也掉在了地上。

杰森耸了耸肩，拍了拍霍华德的后背，“好吧，兄弟，至少你不用担心意外怀孕的问题，但是我想，我们之后可能会遇到不止一点的麻烦。”


End file.
